


The Silence Trials #8

by princelogical



Series: The Silence Trials [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Murder, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Roman,Stay alive. We’re coming.-Virgil.





	The Silence Trials #8

A young man, Timothy Ghen, was found dead in his home. He was strangled. He has been linked to The Silence Trials. Evidence states he worked closely with Maria Steffen in stalking the four boys- Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil before their initial capture.

The following letters were found in the pocket of his coat and are confirmed to have been written by Roman and Virgil themselves. Time stamps and dates have been lost, however, we assume these were written after Roman’s suicide attempt in late March of 2017. They have been pressed and scanned and archived here.  

**Princey,**

**Hey dude. I know receiving a letter from me is kind of shocking. I thought it would be safer for me to try to reach out to you while you’re in the hospital, rather than while you’re at home. I know the police tell you you’re safe while your apartment is being watched by them, but I know it’s not. You know it’s not.**

**I saw the article. I don’t know whether I hope you really attempted suicide or not. ‘Cause if you did, that sucks and I want to hug the shit out of you- but it also means that someone really didn’t break into your apartment and she hasn’t got to you yet. I hate to imagine the alternative.**

**God, I miss you, dude. I don’t know where Logan and Patton are and if they’re safe or not. I’m scared shitless. But I’m somewhere safe right now. I wanna tell you but it could ruin everything if I do. I’m risking a lot writing to you but I had to. I need to know you’re okay. I need to know if you know anything about Logan and Patton. I miss them so much. I need them to be okay. I hope they’re okay. ~~I can’t.~~**

**Don’t try to find me. Don’t play the hero. And if you really did attempt suicide- it’ll get better. We’ll find a reason to live. All four of us.**

**-Virgil**

 

_Emo Loser,_

_I don’t know if you’ll get this letter. I just wrote to the return address you had on the envelope. It might be fake. I dunno._

_I didn’t attempt suicide. I swear it, I need you to believe me. No one believes me. It’s driving me crazy being in this hospital. It reminds me of the trials. I haven’t slept in three days. They’re threatening to medicate me if I don’t get some sleep. So I’ve been pretending. I don’t think they’re falling for it._

_I think I’m going to disappear at any moment. Just like Logan, just like Patton. I need to see you. Please. Can I see you? I need to. So badly. You know it’s not like me to beg, Virgil. Please. Please let me see you._

_Love,_

_Roman_

 

**Roman,**

**It’s too dangerous. It’ll be okay, Roman. I promise.**

**-Virgil**

 

_Virgil,_

_I’m back in my apartment. My therapist thinks I need to be institutionalized. Maybe I do. I kind of wish I were dead at this point. I don’t like living like this. Watching over my shoulder all the time._

_If that person hadn’t pulled the trigger, I wouldn’t have put it past me to do it myself._

_Love,_

_Roman_

 

**Roman,**

**Stay strong. We can try to meet. Just keep your eyes open.**

**-Virgil**

**Roman,**

**Meeting is out of the question. Things aren’t working out. Your Facetime the same?**

**-Virgil**

**Roman,**

**Please respond. ASAP.**

**-Virgil**

**Roman,**

**I don’t wanna see another headline that you’ve attempted suicide, dude. C’mon. Reply.**

**-Virgil**

**Roman,**

**I’m risking my ass sending you these letters. I swear to God, you better be alive, man.**

**-Virgil**

 

_Virgil,_

_I’m so sorry. I went to the hospital and put myself on suicide watch. Things are crazy right now. Or they were. I feel a little better now. I’m back at my apartment again._

_I close my eyes and I’m back in the darkness. Then there’s red and I’m killing that man. Over and over again._

_I miss you guys. I don’t know what to do. My life will never be normal again._

_Facetime is the same._

_Love,_

_Roman_

 

**Princey,**

**I hear you, man. (Haha. Hear. Patton would love it.) Screw Facetime, I’m seeing you in person. I’ll find you. Stay put.**

**-Virgil**

 

These next letters were found in a drawer in Roman’s apartment in June of 2017, the day of his disappearance. Roman attempted suicide once again in early May of 2017.  An official estimated timeline of these letters is greatly uncertain and none have been released to the public as of yet. We estimate they were written sometime after his latest suicide attempt and before his disappearance.

 

**Roman,**

**Maria has Patton. Logan found me. We’re going after Maria. Dunno if we’ll survive. God, help us.**

**-Virgil**

**Roman,**

**Maria is dead, holy hell. Maria is dead. I have blood on my hands now.**

**Patton is injured badly. Will update you.**

**-Virgil**

**_Roman,_ **

**_Maria is dead. Patton is injured but safe. Virgil and I are as well. Rest. We shall meet again soon, all of us, and all will be well._ **

**_-Logan._ **

****

**Roman,**

**I heard about your suicide attempt. This time really was you, wasn’t it?**

**Stay alive. We’re coming.**

**-Virgil**

****

**_ Roman, _ **

**_ KIDDO! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!! LOGAN WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WHEN WE SEE YOU!!!!!!! _ **

**_ I LOVE YOU!!!!! _ **

**_ Stay alive. _ **

**_ Love you, _ **

**_ Patton _ **

**_Roman,_ **

**_I heard you have returned home from the hospital. I assume you have received our letters. Please remain calm and stay put._ **

**_Everything will be explained when we see you. It shall be soon. Rest, for now. Continue to recover._ **

**_-Logan._ **

****

Maria Steffen’s body was found on June 5th 2017\. Her throat was slit and she bled out in an unnamed hotel in Morrow, Ohio.

Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil remain missing. Virgil is currently a prime suspect in this case.

 

Once again, a 10,000 US dollar reward is in place for any and all information regarding the mystery of The Silence Trials.

 

This is currently all the information released publicly for this case. It has been an honour archiving this information for your reference. I can only pray these boys are alive and well, wherever they are.

This is Marin, signing off.

Stay safe. Stay aware.

**Author's Note:**

> [the end]
> 
> Thoughts? :)


End file.
